Dana
Dana is one of the main characters of the webcomic. She is the chief of SPOON and harbors a violent attitude towards criminals, especially KNIFE. Appearance Dana is a woman of medium stature who possesses shoulder length black hair and sharp, red eyes. Like her sister Hyena, her biological hair color is pink but she ended up dying it black. It was also longer during her first years in SPOON, as seen when she rescued child Guineung, but she shortened her hair afterwards. Though Dana is female, she is often mistaken as male due to her menacing look and the clothes she wears. She often sports Hawaiian floral shirts under a standard suit, a look often associated with gangsters in Korea. In Chapter 42, Dana went undercover as a man by simply wearing glasses, rolling up her sleeves, and putting her hair into a ponytail. This was proven to work as Donna's father stated, "He seemed good enough to seduce Donna's stepmom." Personality Dana has a legendary short temper, earning her the nickname 'Mad Dog' among her peers. She will not hesitate to beat up her subordinates when she is mad, and even when not, she is perceived as incredibly scary to the point dogs faint when she glares. Still, despite this short fuse, she is quite sensible - she is capable of keeping her temper in check when necessary and is willing to admit any of her wrongdoings immediately. She has a considerable understanding of the human psyche and is able to use it effectively, such as managing to reel Naga into SPOON by stating that working as a hero will offer him 3000 volunteer hours and special screening for university admission, on top of paying him as well. She sometimes does dishonest deeds, like gambling, and not taking responsibility for certain things (i.e: When Dune made Naga temporarily lose his powers). However, Dana sincerely cares for her subordinates in addition to helping those in need. Background During her high school days, Dana used her super strength for fighting criminals alongside Dune. This famous crime-fighting of hers led to her being approached by the ex-chief of SPOON. She agreed on the condition that she was to be the Vice-Chief. In addition to her famous crime-fighting with Dune, she and Dune are also seen with Judas in her flashbacks. They all went to the same high school together, though only Dune and Dana ended up in the superhero industry. A certain event that occurred during her time as a teenage superhero ended up being one of the reasons why villains have the unspoken rule of "never harm a hero's family". In high school, Dana was a prodigy who garnered attention from police and criminals alike. One group of criminals who she stopped in the past attempted to exact revenge by harming her family, which resulted in her being so aggravated that she destroyed three crime syndicates in a single day. The fear that someone would harm Hyena, who only a baby at the time. Only ended up making Dana stronger, leading to the pulverization of the criminals. Abilities/Powers Dana has the ability to strengthen her body to extraordinary levels. Unlike Naga, she can use her powers for a prolonged amount of time in a stabilized manner. She, Amore, and Naga are considered the strongest members in SPOON. *'Superhuman Strength: '''She is able to punch through steel with ease, and has significant control over the amount of strength she exerts. With her strength at its absolute maximum, she is capable of killing someone by throwing a block of tofu at them. *'Invulnerability': She is immune to physical attacks, to the point where she can be hit with a missile and emerge unscathed. She is also impervious to various harmful elements, such as drugs, viruses, chemicals, etc. *'Heightened Senses: She has sharper-than-normal senses, to the point where she is able to smell a drop of blood in a tank full of water. It seems she also possesses a sixth sense, similar to an animal's instinct, but it is unknown if that is part of her abilities. When Dana is angered, the adrenaline causes her power to decrease to that of a normal person. Relationships Close '''Guineung Her relationship with Guineung is almost parental since she took care of him when he was a child. To Dana, Guineung is like her son; to Guineung, Dana is similar to a father. Dana's relatives also accept Guineung as a son. [[Osu|'Osu']] Dana has an attraction to Osu that is very similar to that of a schoolgirl's crush. In a conversation with Naga, Guineung states that she is "head over heels" for Osu. Dana has also remarked, in her own words, "If my angel asks, I'd give him the secrets to anything!" She is always blushing and stuttering in front of Osu, and has a tendency to calm down a lot around him. She often tries to hide her bad habits (like gambling) from him. Although Osu treats her kindly, it is unknown if he reciprocates her feelings. [[Hyena|'Hyena']] As Dana's younger sister, Hyena is cared for a lot by Dana. The two share a short temper that they often take out upon Naga or Sasa rather than each other. Dana and Hyena share a large age difference of over 10 years, with Hyena being born when Dana was in high school. Despite this huge gap, the two sisters still have a great relationship as coworkers and family. Dana cares for Hyena to the point where she destroyed three criminal organizations in one day because they were trying to harm Hyena, who was a baby at the time. [[Stell|'Stell']] Though Stell is still a relatively weak child and cannot work efficiently, Dana seems to like him. She frequently gives him candy to reward him, or to calm him down. 'Naga' Their relationship is akin to a boss and employee due to work, Naga is referred to her as "the scariest person around" in Chapter 30, which she takes as a compliment. Enemies Baekmorae Surprisingly, Dana's capable of keeping her anger in check when dealing with him. This allows her to frequently engage in combat with him with all her abilities still functioning. Medusa The natural enemy of Dana. Medusa is one of the only recurring characters that angers Dana enough to the point where her abilities drop, and any mention of her is enough to irritate Dana. Trivia * Dana's favorite color is black. * Dana's favorite clothing combination is floral shirts and black suits. * Dana's favorite season is fall. * Dana has been mistaken for Hyena's father before. * During weekends, Dana meets with friends or spend the days at home. She does not use her time very productively. * Dana is considered to be quite attractive by both males and females. * Dana has never dated anyone. * Dana has had her nails painted by a friend. * Dana was made fun of for her hair in high school, so she dyed it. * Despite never really being mentioned, Dana does have a living father. He has green hair and is very similar to Dana in terms of personality. Dana takes after him more than she does her mother. * She wears makeup, usually lip gloss. * She was very nervous as a child. * She does not take selfies. * Samchon did not expect her to become such a popular character. Gallery Dana debut.png Dana commander.png Dana Beauty.png Dana Relax.png Dana As Man.png Dana Infobox.png Danastat.jpg Dana1.png DananandHyenaChapter8.png DanaProfile.png DanaYoung.png Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Hero Category:SPOON Category:Incomplete